


Bound

by azri



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Light Bondage, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 21:48:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4803434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azri/pseuds/azri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before, Mythal had been the first - and the only one to know how much he likes to kneel.</p>
<p>A minifill for a sub!solas prompt in the DA Kink Meme</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bound

Before, Mythal had been the first - and the only one to know how much he likes to kneel.

He was the rebel wolf then, feral and hotheaded and too young, the one who strains and pulls against the bonds of their carefully crafted empire. Only Mythal knew how he relishes those bonds when she is the one who wields it - her tall figure made taller still by his place on the floor - knees bent on warm dawnstone floors and head tipped up by a single long finger. 

He remembers the feel of the bonds, _her_ bonds, around him - gentle and firm, silk brushing and then biting into skin. 

And so it should probably mean something that, many lifetimes later, he is again on his knees and bound in silk. The floor beneath him is stone, and she is not there - but her symbol is. Deep green branded against amber skin and framed by hair so white it rivaled hers.

She is not there, but the Inquisitor is. _Ellana_ is, and he shivers despite himself because this time around, the bonds he has around him extends more than silk strands against skin. Ellana has his heart, _is_ his heart, and he wonders, not for the first time, how it would feel to be bound so completely. 

Her roaming hands noticed the pebbles on his skin, and she cocks her head to the side, catching his eyes with her steel-colored ones.

“Are you cold? I could close the windows”

He almost laughs, breathless and bound as he is, because she was always so gentle with him. It had surprised him at first, how this Dalish woman with her wild hair and her hoarse battle cries, who launches headlong into every battle and emerges bathed in blood was the same woman with such gentle eyes and kind hands. But then again, Ellana has her symbol, and even if the Dalish interpreted everything else wrong, they were right about her. Mythal protects, and so Ellana does, too. 

Instead he shakes his head, and she acquiesces – hands working methodically to fasten the bindings around him one last time. She nods to herself, something he observes she does all the time – bent over reports or inspecting defense lines - before she leans in and looks into his eyes again. A hint of a smile simmers behind the steel of her eyes, reassuring and kind. 

“A safeword, ma sa’lath” she whispers, breath soft against the tips of his ears.

Solas doubts that he would ever use it, but the gentle way she said it touched something inside him - The same part she has always touched with her hand across his chest when she senses danger, with the shadow of her shield in the heat of battle. Knelt and bound, with her silks and her words around him, Fen'harel felt safer than he ever was for a long, long time. So he whispers back. 

_“Mother”_


End file.
